


Currently Untitled Sam/Gabe RomCom.

by mr_charles



Series: Currently Untitled Sam/Gabe RomCom. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is actually an accountant, Dean is a member of the NRA, Fluff, Gabriel owns a bakery, It's fluff; it works, Lucifer's a dad, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sam's a broke college kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a broke college kid, Gabriel owns a bakery, Dean's a member of the NRA, Cas is an accountant, Lucifer is a dad, and they all make it work.</p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS POTENTIALLY ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Hold My Frosting Tube

It was a Tuesday when Sam Winchester went job hunting. Despite the fact it was summer, it was a drab and wet day when he went out to find work. He was 19 and had just been accepted to college to study law. He had a few scholarships to help get him along his way but he figured a part-time job could help with things like food and toilet paper.

Sam was about to wrap it up and go back to his apartment when he passed a blackboard sign that read “HELP WANTED” in frilly handwriting. He found himself standing outside a bakery— _Heaven’s Bakery_ —and debated going in. It was a _bakery_ for Chrissakes. And it was pink and beige and designed to look like a giant frosted cake. Dean would never let him live that down. He could just see Dean now, polishing a shotgun and chuckling.

“Hey Sammy! Remember when you worked at that pink bakery in college? Ha!”

Grimacing internally, Sam pushed open the door and walked in. A willowy redhead stood at the counter. “I see you’re looking for help?” He offered, gesturing to the sign outside.

She smiled before turning her head and letting out a deafening “ _Gabe someone finally noticed your stupid sign!_ ”

 A short (fuck, everyone was short compared to Sam) man with brown hair and a pointed smile came around, wiping his hands on a dirty blue towel. “Are ya lookin’ for a job?” He looked Sam up and down.

“Yeah, just som-something part-time,” Sam said in a voice he hoped was nonchalant. “I’m pre-law, I start in about a month, and I just need something to get me by.”

Gabe let out a laugh, an awkward yet contagious one, and said, “You’re hired. I don’t even care what your qualifications are. When can you start?”

“Now, I guess?” Sam shrugged. He wanted to drop off his shoulder bag full of resumes at his apartment but any chance to start making money wasn’t about to be passed up.

“Goody!” Gabe said, clapping his hands together. He turned back to the redhead. “Anna, you’re fired.”

“Really?” Her voice was elated, not depressed. “Ugh, finally!” She threw her apron on the floor and ran for the door. She stopped to hug Sam and let out a hurried “thankyouthankyouthankyou!” to him before running out into the rain.

“What was that about?” Sam asked as Gabe picked up Anna’s discarded apron.

“She wouldn’t touch my frosting tube,” Gabe said casually, shaking out the apron.

“She wouldn’t touch your—excuse me?”

Gabe laughed again. “I’m totally kidding. She’s my sister. Our dad was like, ‘Anna, you have to work with your brother because it’s what _family_ does’. She’s hates it here. She wants to be out with nature. Trees and shit.”

“Do any of your other siblings work here?”

“Nah,” Gabe shook his head. “Cas works for the Man. Eve left Lucy and now he’s raising Meg and Ruby on his own. The rest are God knows where. Enough chatter, though!” He thrust the apron into Sam’s hands. “That’s yours now. It might smell like the bad perfume Anna wore. If your girlfriend asks questions, make something up that doesn’t sound that lame.” He turned and began walking towards the back room.

“There isn’t one.” Sam said in a small voice.

“Excuse me?” Gabe turned on his heel. “Isn’t one what?”

“There isn’t a girlfriend,” Sam said. “I won’t have to explain why it smells like perfume.”

Something glinted in Gabe’s eye. “Well then,” he said. “Come with me. I’ll get your little locker all set up so you can put that leather monstrosity in here. Then I’ll show you how to touch my frosting tube.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe has Sam come in early Sunday morning when the bakery is usually closed for extra training. Same doesn’t do too much at the bakery. He begins to think the real reason he was hired is because Gabe needs someone to bounce conspiracy theories off of and to work the front counter.

Occasionally Sam has to put something in the oven or take it out but most of the actual baking is done by Gabriel.

Sam’s okay with that.

There was one time when he was 10 and Dean was 14 and he tried to cook Dean mac and cheese for dinner and they ended up calling 911 because Sam lit a dish towel on fire.

John and Mary were not amused when they came home from their date.

The world is still grey when Sam shows up and he wonders why Gabe has him show up this early in the morning. He briefly considers Gabe being a serial killer but when he enters the back room of the bakery and sees Gabe surrounded by a dozen chocolate cupcakes with red flowers iced onto them, he drops that thought.

“Sorry for calling you in so early,” Gabe’s voice sounds slightly exasperated and there’s a swipe of flour across his high forehead. “This afternoon my nieces are having their birthday and I’ve been so busy lately and Anna was pretty much _useless_ so that’s why I’ve called you in!”

“I didn’t know bakeries could get busy,” Sam thinks aloud as he puts his apron on.

“End of summer,” Gabe chuckles as he sets the frosting tube down. “ _Wedding season_. All these little bridezillas coming in and judging how I bake their wedding cakes and I’m just like ‘ _Excuse me. I went to school for this. Sit your little art history degree ass down and let me do this my way.’_ I feel like spitting in their cakes sometimes.”

Sam doesn’t know what to say so he lets out an awkward giggle which makes Gabe burst out laughing. He notices Gabe’s laugh has a hair trigger. He thinks he likes that.

“C’mere moose,” Gabe says, “I’m going to show you how to make frosted flowers.”

Sam smiles. “My brother calls me that.”

“Frosted flower?” Gabe’s eyebrows are bunched in confusion.

“Moose. I’ve always been bigger than he and he tried to use ‘moose’ as an insult.”

“Remind me to ask you why someone would like being a moose later,” Gabe says as he hands Sam a frosting tube. “Follow me.” He daubs a small spot of red frosting on the left side of the cupcake. Sam does the same.

“Do you really want me doing this, Gabe?” He asks nervously. “I mean they’re for your nieces. Don’t you want them looking nice?”

“They’re seven!” Gabe exclaims. “They’re going to annihilate them, not analyze them for an art class! Now shut up and follow my lead.”

Step by step, Sam learns how to frost flowers. He thinks about doing this for his mom’s birthday in the spring. However by the time the four dozen cupcakes are made, he decides he’ll just pay Gabe to do it. Gabe’s look better and aren’t slightly slanted or mildly crushed.

“What are your nieces’ names?” Sam asks as Gabe puts a candy in the center of each flower.

“Ruby and Meg,” Gabe tells him. “Lucy loves them with all his heart. Which is saying something because usually he’s a bag of dicks.”

“Lucy?”

Gabe chuckles. “His real name is super ridiculous so I call him Lucy. Everyone just calls him Luke. Eve did too before she left.”

“Why? What happened?”

Gabe looks at him. His hazel eyes are darkened.

“It’s none of my business,” Sam spits out quickly. “Forget I asked.”

It’s a,” Gabe sniffs, “long story.” He looks at Sam and smiles. “I’ll tell you it sometime. You’re, uh, you’re done for the day if you want to go.”

Sam nods and starts to take his apron.

“Actually,” Gabe starts, “did you want to stay and have some coffee? I’ll put it on your time card. It’s just awful early and I bet you’re tired.”

Sam pulls his apron off. “Sure!”

 

The sun is high and bright when the bell above the door jingles. Sam heads into the front of the bakery to see a tall, haggard looking blonde man with twin girls attached to each hand.

“I’m looking for Gabriel.” The man’s voice is soft when he speaks.

“Lucy!” Gabe smiles at his brother. “Meg!” The little brunette with the round face smiles. “Rubes!” The dark eyed girl with black hair scowls.

“Did you do the thing we talked about, Gabe?” Luc—Luke asks.

“Yes I did!” Gabe dashes to the back room leaving Sam standing there awkwardly.

The little brunette chews on a stray strand of her hair but the dark eyed one stares at him. A seven year old shouldn’t look this demonic.

“Who are you?” She asks. “Where’s Auntie Anna?”

“Anna’s not here today,” Sam tries. “I’m Sam.”

“Are you a mutant, Sam?” Meg? asks.

“Excuse me?”

“A mutant,” she repeats. “Do you know Professor Xavier?”

“Meg!” Luke squeezes her hand. “I told you it’s rude to ask people if they’re mutants.”

“Sorry daddy. He’s just so tall!”

Luke looks at Sam apologetically. “She’s on an X-Men kick. Sorry.”

Sam shrugs as Gabe comes back with a black box. “Here you go, big brother!” Luke lets go of his daughters’ hands to take the box. “Thank you for doing this on such a short notice.”

Gabe waves his hand and pffts in response.

“I think I’m gonna go, if that’s okay,” Sam says as Luke and his two odd little girls follow him out.

“Go for it. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

It’s a Sunday afternoon when Sam Winchester realizes he has a crush on Gabriel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer than this. Hopefully. I've never written anything this long before.


End file.
